Harvesters
The Aliens are a nameless race of intelligent, space-faring extraterrestrials who travel across the galaxy with the intent of finding worlds to conquer and harvest for resources. Then after they finish with one world they move onto the next, bringing their entire civilization in massive motherships as they do so and eliminating any and all opposition. History Moving as one massive series of collective wholes, their entire civilization is apparently nomadic in nature, preferring the violent conquest of other worlds to sustain themselves long-term. Preferring the accommodation of massive motherships, they travel across the galaxy with the intent of harvesting the natural resources of the worlds they encounter, while eliminating any and all opposition that might oppose them via armed conflict. When all resources on a conquered world are finally exhausted, their entire populace reenters their mothership before departing to find another world to besiege and harvest.Independence Day: Official Novelization This nearly happened to humanity during the War of 1996. Arriving in massive, city-sized vessels, the aliens used human satellites to relay signals between vessels and coordinate their attacks, destroying nearly every major city in the world during their initial strike, including Moscow and Washington, D.C.. Crippled, but determined to resist the invaders, human forces worldwide began launching numerous battles against their newfound enemies, with disastrous results. However, during the aftermath of the battle in Los Angeles, an alien was captured and taken to Area 51, a facility previously thought to be a myth. However, during the removal of its suit, the alien broke free from its restraints and killed the physicians working on it. Afterward, a confrontation took place between the alien and U.S. officials in Area 51 during which the alien viciously demanded freedom from the facility via a telepathic link with a surgeon. However, during the confrontation, the creature telepathically linked its mind with then-President Thomas Whitmore, and began assaulting him with mental images detailing the aliens' previous invasions of other worlds. The alien was killed shortly afterward and President Whitmore, visibly shaken by the ordeal, ordered the nuclear bombardment of an alien Destroyer over Houston, Texas, an attack that inevitably ended in failure. However, almost by accident, a weakness was discovered by David Levinson on the morning of July 4th. Hijacking the alien signal, David devised a plan to upload a virus into the central computer of the alien mothership in orbit above Earth. In turn, this would deactivate the alien vessels' shields and render their fleets vulnerable to attack, but only for a few minutes. Flying to the alien mothership in an alien fighter captured before the war, David and Captain Steven Hiller would successfully plant the virus and enable a massive coordinated attack on Earth against the aliens. Having also deployed a nuclear device onboard the mothership, the duo was forced to make a quick and harrowing escape amid heavy alien opposition. Shortly afterward, the mothership was obliterated by the device, ensuring the disorientation and subsequent destruction of their fleets on Earth.Independence Day Although defeated, many aliens survived. Some managed to establish a level of resistance against humanity, but were ultimately either eliminated or captured by human forces. The remaining aliens were eliminated within days in the United States and Europe, but it took several months for the resistance in other countries (such as Russia) to be eliminated due to a lack of air power. This proves especially true in the Congo, where the alien resistance fights for ten years before being defeated. Independence Day: Crucible However, as revealed nearly 20 years later, the alien force that attacked Earth didn't constitute the bulk of their civilization's might. As of the year 2016, humanity braces itself for another onslaught. Physiology .]] Physically, they are no more or less durable than humans, having similar tolerances to environmental conditions as humans. They also breathe oxygen. However, they're much more slender in appearance than humans with a quasi-humanoid body that features three-jointed limbs with only two digits on their hands and feet. Somewhat shorter than humans, they have two long arms with two fingers each, and two feet with two toes. The rear section of their head is enlarged, and large pupil-less eyes (or eye-like organs) adorn their faces. A number of long, grasping tentacles protrude from the back of their suits. Lacking vocal chords, they communicate using a sophisticated form of telepathy and are also able to exert control over other beings, at least partially by attaching tentacles to their necks. They apparently do this in order to communicate with non-telepathic species. Likely due to their physiology, the aliens rely on wearing biological environment suits that are biomechanical in nature and composition. Technology The technology of the aliens is clearly far more advanced to those of the human race and their former enemies on other planets. The aliens travel across space with their Mothership, which contains the City Destroyers. They have mastered the construction and operation of directed energy weapons, deflector shields and massive spacecraft. During an invasion, their main tactic is annihilation of the major locations on a planet in a devastating large scale attack. The invasion of Earth started in 1996, but somehow a single alien ship crashed in Roswell in 1947. The three dead aliens inside the ship and the ship itself were brought to Area 51 where they were studies for almost 50 years. The ship was broken, and despite many years of studying, the researchers never really understood how the vessel work, until in 1996, during the invasion, the ship started to restart. Captain Steven Hiller and David Levinson finally used the ship to enter the Mothership and end the invasion. Further research since the War of 1996 confirmed that the aliens' technology are both mechanical and biological in nature. In essence, their technology and material are 'grown' rather being manufactured. Military The aliens travel around the galaxy in a single, massive Mothership that is around 550km (341.75mi) in diameter. This ship can deploy numerous smaller, city-sized spacecraft. When invading an inhabited planet, the aliens' military tactics consist of large-scale attacks, destroying the major cities around the globe simultaneously and then heading to the next largest, presumably going on until there is nothing left. This species breathes oxygen and requires similar environmental conditions to humans, which is possibly the reason why they became interested in Earth and other Earth-like planets in the first place. Other Media Video game The Aliens appear as single enemies in the final level of the ID4 video game. They are found standing on pillars, and fire lasers at the player's ship. Toy line The ID4 toy line featured several different Alien figures. Alien types A list of several types of aliens in the entire Independence Day franchise including comics and toys. Gallery Weapons_Expert.jpg|Weapons Expert Supreme_Commander_figure.jpg|Supreme Commander Id4 american gallery.jpg Mojo alien.jpg Behind the Scenes *''Independence Day'' was created by Roland Emmerich and Dean Devlin, who also created Stargate (which is also a movie about aliens). They wanted to create a different sort of alien invasions, since in most movies alien invasions start furtively. *The aliens were designed by Patrick Tatopoulos. He actually came up with two separate designs for the aliens, but Roland Emmerich liked them so much he asked to use both, leading to one being the bioarmor. *The alien vocal effects were voiced by Frank Welker. *A small statue of an Independence Day alien was seen in the 1998 movie Godzilla (also directed by Roland Emmerich), on the broadcast booth on Madison Square Garden. References External links *ID4 Technical Reference - Alien Category:Aliens Category:Independence Day Category:Independence Day: Resurgence